Smile, Sunshine
by ohsnapitzlexi
Summary: Set after Come As You Are. Clare isn't the only one who finds love that night. TWOSHOT


**Hi! First of all, this is a one to twoshot meant to keep me from jumping off a bridge from writers block. Second of all, I can't remember if Jake said his mother was dead or if her and Glen were just divorced. Comment if I'm wrong, but I think they're just divorced. This is set at Come As You Are, I cant remember what part, I guess just both parts as a whole. Forget what Clare and Alli were wearing, I like my ideas better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

Smile, sunshine, for you are loved. I reread the plaque that my mom gave me and I sighed. My mom was always my hero. That is, she was.

Helen Elenore Martin was officially crazy. Like those people you see, the mass murderers, that's what she is now.

Minus the murder of course.

She doesn't deserve this. Glen cheated on her in one of the most vile, cruelest ways possible.

He slept with Jake's mom. His ex-wife, and he did it right under her nose. Imagine coming home, searching for your husband, only to find him having sex with another woman on _her _couch in _her _house and get her heart snapped in two.

Again.

Jake was as surprised as me when he came home to his parents, my mom and me all in the living room. My mom in hysterics, Glen and his mom looking down shamefully, and me, lying on the couch (on a blanket...yuck) not giving a crap about whether or not they patch it up or not. I said it was a bit quick to be getting married but NO! NO ONE listens to Clare Edwards, but guess what? I was right.

All I cared about was my mom, Jake (he's in my metaphorical boat) and whether or not Eli would take me back tonight.

"Ok, I'm gonna go..." I said awkwardly, getting up from my seat on the couch. "Yeah, bye." I said and I dashed up the stairs to my room quickly before anyone could tell I was gone.

First thing first, I took a shower, washing my hair and using my 'for special occasions' soap. Then, I picked out my outfit: A pink _very_ short strapless dress that was nothing but lace at the bottom. I also wore gold strappy heels. I know I don't look very 'normal', but all I wanted was to impress Eli.

Right before I left, I took one last glance at the plaque and sighed. _No Clare_ I quickly scolded myself and I crept down the steps and snuck out the front door.

**-At the partay!-**

All eyes turned to me in disbelief. Even _I _couldn't believe I was dressed like this. _I ju__st hope Eli likes it_ I thought to myself.

I found Alli by the punch bowl. I wanted to tell her it was probably spiked, but the chances of her caring were little to none. I walked up to her and her eyes practically popped out of her head. "Saint Clare, you look like a hooker, whats up with that?" Alli slurred. Clare shook her head, Alli was drunk and it was only like 7 pm. "Look at you!" I exclaimed. She was wearing a short white dress with her boobs practically sticking out. **AN: What Jenna was wearing to the semi-formal in season 13 **Compared to her I look like Mother Mary.

Alli put her arm around me sloppily and she dragged me to the dance floor. "Come on Saint Clare. Loosen up a bit." Alli says as she "dances" a series of awkward moves. Me, being the good friend I am, drag her away and to a dark room. I shove the two people that look about our age out and I shove Alli in. I walk in myself and turn the lights on. "You're going to stay here until you're sober and I'll sit here until midnight if I have to." I said firmly.

Guess what? 15 minutes later I was out like a light.

I woke up, and I saw Alli wasn't next to me anymore. But I was alone. So I climbed out of bed and checked the time. Next to the clock was a note from Alli.

_Dear Clare. Yes, I am sober. It's midnight, I have curfew so I have to leave. Drew __is staying So you won't be alone. _

_Alli _

I looked around and Drew was no where to be found. I walked around the Torres house a bit more. People had given up on spiked punch and sneaking alcohol and started chugging beer by the bottle. I stumbled upon the pizza boxes, beer bottles and cans and passed out people that drank to much as I searched for any conscious being. It was sunny out, so it was obviously an unforgiving Saturday morning. I ascended up the steps, searching for Drew, Adam or even Dallas.

Drew was lying on the floor, his arms around girl who looked like Bianca but had a smile on her face that conflicted with her personality. "Clare?" A voice behind me asks. I nearly jump out of my skin and it takes me a minute to start breathing normally again. I slowly turn around and my blue eyes meet the green ones that belong to Eli.

"Eli!" I said, flinging my arms around him and he stumbled back surprised. "I wanna give us a try, please." I begged. "I don't know Clare, I don't want this to end like the last time." Eli said. "It won't, I promise!" I exclaimed. Eli looked me in the eye and he got a huge grin on his face. "Okay." Eli said and I flung my arms around him.

**R&R**

**~Lexi~**


End file.
